


Repsaj Never Scowled

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kooh siblings protect one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The exhausted Repsaj battles King Kooh's enemies before the latter instructs him to complete another task. He eventually reveals the reason why he never disobeys King Kooh.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I battled King Kooh’s enemies for what seemed like hours* Repsaj thought. He brought his sword down on one enemy’s weapon. Repsaj turned to King Kooh. He viewed him battling two armed enemies by a pyramid. *My brother’s enemies won’t defeat him. They won’t free any of King Kooh’s slaves.*

 

Repsaj began to glance at the pyramid. *Hopefully the enemies won’t trespass and locate Ailicec. If they harm my wife…* he thought. Repsaj faced his enemies. *I’ll defeat all enemies. I’ll protect Ailicec.*

 

One enemy used a sword to disarm Repsaj. He smiled as the latter’s eye widened. He raised his weapon above his head while another enemy held Repsaj’s arms behind his back. ‘’Any final words?’’  
Repsaj struggled. ‘’BROTHER!’’ he yelled. He viewed King Kooh’s worried expression. A sudden smile formed on Repsaj’s face as soon as King Kooh ran to him. His eye was still on King Kooh as the latter disarmed the main enemy. He was released.

 

King Kooh used his hook to disarm the other enemy. A smile appeared after all enemies ran. He watched while Repsaj lifted his sword. King Kooh frowned the minute the latter’s shoulders slumped. ‘’You can rest after your next task.’’ He viewed Repsaj’s eye widening.

 

‘’Next task?’’

 

King Kooh nodded. ‘’Check on slaves.’’

 

Repsaj smiled and nodded at the same time. He turned and walked into the pyramid. Repsaj viewed Ailicec standing near their chamber. He embraced his worried wife and released her. ‘’King Kooh’s enemies never harmed me. I’m going to check on slaves now.’’

 

‘’You never scowl at King Kooh. I can see you’re exhausted, Repsaj. You never refuse to obey him. Do you dread King Kooh’s hook like I do?’’ 

 

Repsaj shook his head. He departed. He looked back. Repsaj smiled at his pregnant wife.

 

 

The End


End file.
